YunJae Shipper
by kurorenji
Summary: [1shot] [YunJae/BandFic/Crack/Fluff/Light Romance] Summary: "Mereka telah kembali. Cahaya bintangku yang sempat meredup itu kini kembali bersinar terang di angkasa yang membentang. Membentuk sebuah rasi bintang di lima titik –Cassiopeia. Mereka, kelima bintangku yang kembali."


**.**

**.**

Mereka telah kembali. Cahaya bintangku yang sempat meredup itu kini kembali bersinar terang di angkasa yang membentang. Membentuk sebuah rasi bintang di lima titik –_Cassiopeia_. Mereka, kelima bintangku yang kembali.

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I'd love it! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But this FF is owned by kurorenji aka blackorange and Glorious Fry aka Echa."**_

_**Title: YunJae Shipper**_

_**Author and Editor: Glorious Fry aka Echa and kurorenji aka blackorange **_

_**Story line: Jaeluphme aka tamee**_

_**Rating : G**_

_**Cast : DBSK**_

_**Genre : Fluff, crack, light romance**_

_**Length this chapter : 15 pages MsW**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Duar! Duar !**

Ratusan kembang api di letuskan ke udara. Ledakannya membuat langit yang gelap kini bercorak kuning kemerahan. Suara yang nyaring itu seolah berganti menjadi lagu kenangan yang merdu. Membuat mataku terus terpaku akan kerlap kerlip malam yang seolah menggantikan peranan bintang.

Oh untuk apa? Bintangku kini sudah kembali. Ah, atau harus kukatakan Dewaku? Haha~

"_**DONG BANG SHIN KI! DONG BANG SHIN KI!"**_

Teriakan antusias penonton begitu membahana di dalam Stadium Olimpiade Jamsil –stadium terbesar di Korea Selatan. Ketika lima orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung mengakhiri nyanyian mereka. Aku tahu, suara mereka memang sangat luar biasa. Tidak heran jika aku juga jatuh cinta pada lima orang itu. Seperti halnya mereka yang meneriakan nama 'Dong Bang Shin Ki' dengan begitu lantang.

_Lightstick_ merah itu kupegang erat-erat dan kugerakan maju mundur hingga aku harus berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki dan melompat-lompat di atasnya ketika melihat mereka.. di televisi. Yah.. aku tahu ini menyedihkan sekali. Orang-orang menghabiskan uang dengan suka rela untuk melihat konser idola mereka secara_ live_ –ketika aku hanya bisa menonton idolaku dari balik layar kaca. Aku juga bisa seperti mereka yang menonton secara _live_ dengan membobol celenganku. Tentu saja! Tapi orang tuaku melarangnya, ish~ mereka itu.

Jadi kubuka saja jendela apartemen, agar sok benar-benar bisa seperti mereka yang datang ke konser dan melihat langit malam yang bersinar warna warni karena ratusan kembang api yang tadi dinyalakan ketika konser itu telah berakhir. Untung saja konser kali ini disiarkan _live_ di televisi dan tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku, sehingga aku bisa melihat kembang apinya dari sini. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat kembang apinya secara _live._

Dan ini adalah bagian yang paling membuatku senang. Orang tuaku sedang pergi, jadi aku bisa bebas bermain dan menyalakan televisi semauku. Yoohuuu!

Tapi.. walaupun aku bebas bermain, tetap saja aku tidak bisa pergi ke konser. Tsk~ kenyataan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan anak umur sepuluh tahun sepertiku, huh? Tidak heran jika orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke sebuah konser. Kedua orang tuaku khawatir karena tidak ada yang mendampingiku. Aku tahu.

"_Kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada kalian semua, our Cassiopea.. untuk terus mendukung kami selama ini, kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak."_

Ketika aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut Kim Jaejoong ditelevisi, langsung saja aku melompat duduk di sofa dan menaikan _volume-_nya. Senyumku terlampau lebar ketika melihat sosok Kim Jaejoong yang berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Bersama mereka.. keempat _member_ yang lainnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyumnya membuat Kim Jaejoong terlihat semakin cantik. Aku sangat suka padanya!

"_Benar sekali. Aku kelelahan, namun aku tetap merasa bersemangat sampai akhir." _Ucap Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada _fans_. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya adalah bukti bahwa Junsu mencoba memberikan _performance_ yang terbaik. Sama seperti member yang lain. Mereka berusaha keras.

Namun suara tawa khas Shim Changmin membuat perhatian para penonton dan juga_ member_ yang lain beralih padanya dan langsung menyambar kata-kata Junsu.

"_Ya, ya kapan kau tidak pernah merasa kelelahan, bahkan ketika dia menghabiskan makananku dia tidak merasa kelelahan sedikitpun. Tidak heran jika sekarang bokongnya bertambah besar." _Ucap Changmin sambil menghela nafasnya ke arah penonton dan memasang wajah seolah-olah lelah dengan sikap Kim Junsu.

"_YA~! Shim Changmin~~!" _Lengking Junsu kearah Changmin yang diikuti suara tawa penonton. Mereka berlima tertawa di panggung. Wah~ sungguh! Rasanya seperti sedang memakan es krim coklat bertabur kacang dan _chocochips _favoritku di siang hari yang terik –ketika melihat mereka berlima seperti ini. Bahkan rasanya lebih dari itu. Sangat membuatku merasa senang, hingga tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil.

Ah~ aku 'kan memang masih kecil.

"_Ne, ne.. terimakasih untuk datang ke tour terakhir kami. Setelah ini kami akan beristirahat untuk sementara waktu dan kalian jangan khawatir, kami pasti akan kembali!" _Ucap _Leader_ Jung Yunho ketika mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhir mereka yang berjudul _'We Are Still Together'_ yang diciptakan oleh kelima _member_ –sambil melirik ke arah kanannya. Untuk diperjelas lagi ke arah kanan dan tengah –tepat dimana Kim Jaejoong berada, dan ketika itu mata mereka berpapasan hanya beberapa detik.

Aku menyeringai. Aku tahu~ mereka selalu seperti itu yang terkadang membuatku gemas melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi.. argh! Kenapa Kim Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu? Ini rekor baru yang harus aku catat, dua detik lebih cepat.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, aku mengambil note kecil berwarna merah yang selalu kubawa-bawa –yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di depan sofa putih gading yang sedang kududuki. Akupun mulai menuliskan segala hal yang penting disana. Haha~ 'hal-hal yang sangat penting'.. tentu saja.

"_See ya, ladies.."_ Suara yang serak itu, seperti sedang menggoda para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah wanita-wanita. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara jeritan _"Aaaaaa~~~~!" _yang cukup membuat _speaker home theater_ di apartemenku bergetar karenanya –ketika Park Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada penonton. Ugh! Aneh sekali, kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu hanya karena kedipan mata saja? Meski harus aku akui, Park Yoochun itu keren di mataku.

"_Kamsahamnida!"_ Akhirnya teriak mereka belima bersama-sama, sambil berpegangan tangan dan membungkuk 90 derajat cukup lama kepada penonton. Mereka terus mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkuk kepada para penonton di setiap sisi panggung megah konser mereka. Setelahnya, mereka melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah belakang panggung. Teriakan antusias penonton masih terdengar membahana di dalam apartemenku –yang membuatku seperti berada di tengah-tengah _Red Ocean Cassiopeia_ dan menyaksikan kelima bintang yang akan selalu bersinar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Kemudian, lampu panggung mati.

Konser telah usai.

Konser penutup setelah melakukan _World Tour_ ketiga mereka –selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Kini, mereka akan beristirahat untuk sementara waktu. Hingga suatu saat nanti, mereka akan kembali lagi. Aku yakin~ dan aku merasa sangat beruntung karena aku masih bisa merasakan kekuatan TVXQ.

"_Whoaaaa you're THE BEST! EVER!"_ teriakku sendiri di depan televisi sambil melompat-lompat kembali di atas sofa dan memainkan _lightstick_ merah di tangan kananku dengan sangat bersemangat.

**Rrrrrrr~**

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar di atas meja. Aku menghentikan lompatanku dan menatap layar ponsel yang bergetar dan berkedip-kedip. Aku turun dari atas sofa dan mengambil ponselku. Ugh, ada pesan masuk. Jangan katakan kalau itu..

**Momy ya :P**

Benar kan?!

_**From: Momy ya :P**_

_**DD MM YYYY 10:05 PM**_

_**Subject: Sleep!**_

_**Message:**_

"_**Jangan melompat dan merusak sofa lagi, Mon Hee yah~ aku tahu kau sedang menonton konser 'kan? Sekarang sudah cukup larut, kau harus tidur."**_

Mataku terbelalak. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?! Ah~ _Momy_ tahu kalau konser TVXQ akan disiarkan langsung ditelevisi. Yah~ dan.. beberapa kali kursi sofa rusak karena aku tendangi dan lompati ehe~ tidak heran jika _Momy _tahu kebiasaanku. Harusnya mereka mendengarku ketika aku meminta trampolin.

_**To: Momy ya :P**_

_**DD MM YYYY 10:06 PM**_

_**Subeject: Re: Sleep!**_

_**Message:**_

"_**Yes mam!"**_

_Send._

Balasku padanya. Baiklah kututup hari ini dengan riang dan gembira. TVXQ ku sudah kembali lagi. Terhitung sudah enam tahun sejak mereka berkumpul kembali setelah semua masalah yang mereka hadapi beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika masalah terpecahnya mereka menjadi 2 _group._ Ketika masalah-masalah yang menimpa semuanya. Mereka kembali lagi.. tepat enam tahun yang lalu, dan konser tadi adalah konser perayaan enam tahun sejak kembalinya mereka dan juga konser penutup sebelum akhirnya mereka kini memutuskan untuk _hiatus._ Sedikit sedih ketika mereka memutuskan itu. Tapi, setidaknya kerinduan _Cassiopeia_ terbayar sudah dengan kembalinya TVXQ yang utuh selama enam tahun terakhir ini. Walaupun masih terasa sangat kurang bagiku dan _Cassiopeia _lainnya. Tapi aku juga yakin, mereka akan kembali lagi ^^ Karena apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap kembali.

_They're the legend._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_**2003, mereka debut dan memulai karir bernyanyi, aku yakin kalian pasti tahu itu 'kan?**_

_**Hem aku sendiri tahu TVXQ, DBSK, Tohoshinki, eerr~ apapun itu ketika aku berumur empat tahun, saat Momy meninggalkan iphone-nya di kursi dan karena rasa penasaran seorang anak kecil yang tinggi, kupencet-pencet layarnya hingga terdengar suara dan lagu yang membuatku langsung terenyuh. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya kepada Momy-ku, dengan senyuman di bibirnya dia memperdengarkanku lagi dengan lagu yang lainnya. Whuaa~ sesimple itu aku bisa suka mereka. Kalau kalian?"**_

_Terbitkan entri._

_**Click.**_

Yak! Cukup. Untuk hari ini kuputuskan untuk mem-_posting_ itu saja, badanku terasa pegal setelah tadi terus membungkuk mengerjakan PR matematika. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang harus kuhabiskan untuk diam dan melihat angka-angka yang seolah terus mengejeku itu?! Ergh~

Kumatikan komputerku dan membereskan buku-buku ke dalam tas ransel. Setelah selesai, aku pun langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur berbentuk mobil itu. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang empuk dan menarik selimut bergambar Pororo untuk menutupi tubuhku. Ehm~ rasanya nyaman sekali dan aku mulai menggeliat-geliat mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Ah~ aku lupa mematikan lampu.

Aku terus menatap langit-langit kamarku hingga tanpa sadar, aku mulai memikirkan idolaku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan dimana sebuah poster jumbo TVXQ tertempel di dinding.

Terhitung sudah 6 bulan beralu sejak konser terakhir TVXQ. Rasanya, aku sudah merindukan mereka lagi. Padahal, konser penutup mereka baru di laksanakan 6 bulan yang lalu. Mereka benar-benar sudah membuatku jatuh hati pada TVXQ. Hingga saat ini, mereka benar-benar _hiatus_ dari dunia entertainment dan membuatku kesepian tidak melihat mereka di panggung lagi atau dari balik layar kaca T_T

Kabar terakhir yang kudapat, Shim Changmin pergi berlibur ke negara-negara tropis untuk mencari makanan (selalu -.-). Lalu Kim Junsu, dia menjadi pelatih vokal di sebuah teater musikal di Mina. Kalau Park Yoochun, uhm.. dia menjadi seorang komposer dan produser untuk sebuah perusahaan _entertainment _di Korea Selatan. Dia senang bekerja di balik layar. Sedangkan Jung Yunho, kabar yang kudapat dia hidup bahagia(?) dengan seseorang di daerah Jamsil –ok, aku bercanda. Dia membuka beberapa studio tari di daerah Jamsil, Gwangju, Seoul, Gangnam, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia begitu sibuk mengurusinya. Dan yang terakhir –Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah_ member_ yang paling sulit untuk di lacak. Entahlah, sekarang Jaejoong cukup sulit untuk di lacak keberadaannya dan kegiatan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat misterius yang justru membuat _Shipper_ penasaran dan menduga-duga. Tapi, tidak jarang pula dia tertangkap basah oleh _Shipper_ sedang bersama Yunho ataupun berada di salah satu studio milik Yunho. Hhmm~

Ngomong-ngomong soal _Shipper,_ pikiranku semakin melayang dan terus terngiang dengan para reader di blog-ku mengenai YunJae. Haaa.. aku belum menyiapkannya sama sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bangun kembali dan mengambil _note_ merah yang selalu aku pegang itu di laci terbawah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Memilih berita apa yang akan aku posting di _blog-_ku. Ini cukup beralasan mengapa aku melakukan ini, karena aku _Shipper_ yang terpercaya, karena berita atau fakta yang aku berikan selalu aku bubuhi dengan bukti dan analisisku yang cukup meyakinkan dan logis.

Em.. ya bukan analisis juga sih, maksudku.. seperti pendapat yang sering di ungkapkan para _Shipper_ mengenai YunJae dan menyatukan semua bukti-bukti yang ada. Lalu kita analisa dan membuat kesimpulannya. Ok, baiklah~ kita putuskan itu sebagai analisa. Hehehe~

Entahlah, para reader _blog_-ku selalu terheran-heran dan selalu menyebutku anak ajaib. Bagaimana bisa anak umur sepuluh tahun bisa tahu mengenai 'YunJae', dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa dapat info-info terbaru soal YunJae. Itu hal gampang, gunakan saja… _feeling._

Waa! Bercanda! Tentu saja aku menyelidiki mereka dengan hati-hati. Dengan wajahku yang polos dan menggemaskan ini, mana mungkin aku disangka yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula,_ note_ merahku yang berharga itu adalah salah satu senjata yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkan info-info tentang YunJae. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan _moment_ YunJae.

Dan para _follower blog_-ku itu harus mendapat ijin dari ku dulu untuk bisa mengaksesnya. Bukan karena aku pelit, karena orang pelit jidatnya sempit. Untung saja Park Yoochun bukan orang yang pelit. Eh bukan karena itu juga sih, tapi karena aku tahu banyak _anti fans_ dan _non shipper_ yang berkeliaran, apalagi di dunia maya. Makanya aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk reader-ku dan idolaku, acie~

Aku masih memikirkan berita apa yang harus ku _posting_ nanti sambil membolak-balikan kertas di _note _merahku. Mencari _'YunJae Moment'_ yang kutuliskan di note merahku itu. Hah! Aku tahu, mungkin nanti aku akan_ posting_ berita mengenai itu saja. Ya itu saja. Biar.. biar nanti mereka penasaran. Hehe~

Eh,bolehkah aku tidur sekarang? Atau aku memilih menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang YunJae _Shipper?_

Sebentar..

"_Momy_ yah~" panggilku sedikit nyaring. Tak kudengar suaranya menyahut. Ku sibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku dan berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan komputerku lagi.

Sambil menunggu tulisan _'Welcome'_ aku kembali berteriak_, "Momy!"_ masih tak terdengar respon apapun. Jangan anggap aku gila. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _Momy _benar-benar sudah terlelap, atau kalau tidak, dia akan memarahiku karena tidur larut malam, dan paginya memberikanku sayuran berlebih dengan ekstra 'paprika hijau' dimakanan ku. Aku tak suka!

"_**Nah, selamat malam..kembali dengan ku.. ChocoPie! Hehehe~ Tadinya kuputuskan untuk tidur saja, tapi aku tak bisa tidur.**_

_**Oh ya, banyak yang sering bertanya-tanya tentang aku 'kan? Mengapa aku membuat blog ini, bagaimana aku bisa menyukai YunJae? Kalian juga pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa ada anak lelaki polos yang lucu dan menggemaskan sepertiku bisa tahu tentang YunJae –The cutest couple, ever!**_

_**Kalian tahu, email-ku bejibun di kirimi pertanyaan yang sama. Jadi daripada begitu terus, kuputuskan untuk menceritakan kisahku ini.**_

_**Nah~ kalian pasti membaca postingan terakhirku tadi, mengenai awal aku suka TVXQ 'kan? Dari situlah awalnya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang Cassiopeia dan YunJae Shipper! Kemudian karena aku anak lelaki yang pintar dan lucu, maka kubuka saja internet dan menuliskan nama mereka di GOOGLE, 'TVXQ' jaaaang… terpaparlah semua informasi mengenai TVXQ. Siapa suruh aku lahir dijaman yang berteknologi canggih seperti ini, apalagi di Korea. Aku ini anak lelaki yang suka mencari tahu karena aku anak yang pintar. Tehee~**_

_**Ku klik-save, klik-save, membaca berita-berita mereka, mengumpulkan artikel mereka, terus begitu sampai jariku terasa pegal dan mataku terasa lelah. Namun hal yang aneh ketika kubaca info-info TVXQ adalah selalu ada tulisan mengenai 'YunJae'.**_

_**Apakah itu es krim? Apakah itu semacam buah? Apakah semacam cokelat campuran dari stroberi dan mangga? Aku tak tahu. Ya waktu dulu aku masih kecil, maklumi saja (memang aku sekarang sudah besar?)**_

_**Setiap aku online dan mencari-cari info terbaru, nama YunJae itu selalu muncul dan membuatku kesal dan penasaran. Benda apa ini?!**_

_**Hingga suatu hari, aku menemukan sebuah link yang di posting oleh salah satu Cassiopeia di fan cafe TVXQ. Begitu ku klik, yang ada hanya berisi info mengenai Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Info tentang kedekatan Leader dan Lead Singer TVXQ itu. Bahkan banyak sekali foto dan video mereka. Sepertinya, saat itu aku tersesat di sebuah blog 'YunJae'. Hm? Keningku sampai mengerut ketika aku membacanya dan mataku seakan tiba-tiba terkena magnet ketika aku melihat foto atau video mereka.**_

_**YunJae itu membuatku sangat penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran. Hingga tanpa aku sadari, aku yang lucu dan polos ini mulai tertarik dengan YunJae. Mereka membuatku menjadi ketagihan (selain ketagihan makan cokelat).**_

_**Apa.. ini.. aku tak tahu.. aku suka TVXQ, tapi aku kok jadi suka.. YunJae?**_

_**Tanpa sadar, aku jadi lebih sering mencari info tentang YunJae dibanding mencari info TVXQ sendiri. Bahkan, mungkin sekarang info Yunjae-ku lebih up to date dibanding info TVXQ. Maafkan aku T_T**_

_**Hahaha aku tahu ini cupu sekali ya? Iya~ dan yang paling aku sesali, mengapa aku lahirnya sedikit belakangan, jadi aku kenal YunJae juga sekarang-sekarang. Ketika 'YunJae Moment' begitu menjamur di setiap event TVXQ waktu dulu. Yah~ walaupun sekarang juga masih menjamur :D Apalagi sejak TVXQ comeback enam tahun yang lalu. Berbahagialah para YunJae Shipper ^o^/**_

_**Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa suka mereka, yang paling aku mengerti adalah ada rasa hangat dan nyaman ketika aku melihat YunJae. Rasanya sama saat aku melihat Papa dan Momy-ku, dan rasanya sama seperti saat aku minum susu cokelat ^^**_

_**Jadi, salahkan mereka yang seperti itu. Selalu membuatku tersenyum lebar dan tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Ugh.. bahkan aku harus mengakuinya. Mereka jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada diriku ._. (aku yakin, kalian pasti setuju. Ck!)**_

_**Hoam~ -_-Zzz.**_

_**Baiklah~ kurasa ini cukup ampuh membuatku mengantuk, dan membuatku ingin tidur. Oh ya, aku harap ceritaku ini cukup membunuh rasa penasaran kalian tentang aku –si anak lelaki yang lucu dan menggemaskan yang bisa menjadi YunJae Shipper. Ini ceritaku, bagaimana dengan cerita kalian? Hehehe."**_

_Terbitkan entri._

_**Click.**_

Aku tertawa setelah sesaat tadi mem-_posting_ itu dan akhirnya mematikan komputer. Ah~ rasanya senang sekali, meski aku tak melakukan apa-apa.

**CKLEK~**

Suara pintu kamarku terbuka, derap langkahnya semakin dekat. Aku bergeming di atas kursiku. _Please.. save me GOD!_

O –ow .. mataku melebar melihat bayangan dibelakangku.

GLEK~ aku menelan ludahku ketika aku berbalik. Aku hanya nyengir lebar saja padanya. Tentu saja dia.

"Hai _Momy.."_ Lambaiku padanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Moon Hee! " teriaknya membuatku langsung berlari dan melompat ke atas tempat tidurku lalu langsung memejamkan mata. _Ah~ My anger Momy is coming!_

_~.~.~.~.~_

"Hm, ne.. tidak! Aku hanya menonton TV sampai jam 10 malam, sungguh!" Ucapku kepada Papa yang sedang mengomeliku di sebrang telepon. Aku tahu _Momy_ yang menyuruhnya untuk meneleponku. Untuk mendengar pengakuanku bahwa aku memang tidur larut malam. Suruh siapa mereka meninggalkan aku dirumah sendirian? Aku 'kan jadi kesepian.

Aku terus berjalan dan memutuskan untuk membeli kue beras di pinggir jalan sana, sambil terus menempelkan ponsel di telinga kananku.

"_**Haha Moon Hee yah~ kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Momy mu ketika kau berbohong seperti itu?"**_ Ucap Papa sambil tersenyum, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi aku tahu, Papa sedang tersenyum. Dia adalah Papa favoritku_**. " –dengar, kami akan segera pulang, dan hati-hati ketika kau pulang sekolah."**_ Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.." gumamku pelan. Pasrah dan patuh.

Kudengar suara berisik diujung telepon sana. _**"Moon Hee yah, jangan memakan ddeokbokki, arraseo?"**_Ucap warna suara yang sangat familiar itu ditelingaku. Ehmm _Momy?_ Kenapa dia selalu tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"_**Nanti perutmu bisa sakit lagi. Kau pernah berjanji padaku 'kan? I love you.."**_Ucapnya membuatku tak jadi kesal, karena ketika dia bilang_ 'I love you' _aku tahu dia sangaaaat sayang padaku. Iya, dan harus aku akui, saat itu aku mengaduh kesakitan karena sakit perut akibat terlalu banyak makan cabai dan _ddeokbokki_ sehabis pulang sekolah. Jadi setelah itu, masakan _Momy_ yang kebanyakan memakai banyak cabai jadi sedikit berkurang. Dia menjadi kapok karena takut akan membuat perutku sakit lagi.

Namun wangi kue beras itu terlalu menggoda, seolah asapnya saja seperti sedang melambai-lambai padaku. Membuatku menelan ludah dan kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"_**Moon Hee yah~ kau mendengarku?" **_Tanya Momy lagi. Suaranya berubah jadi sedikit cemas karena tak mendengar responku. Aku menelan ludahku lagi begitu mendengar suara Momy.

"Okay Momy.. aku tidak akan membelinya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. _Bye!"_ Ucapku sambil menutup ponselku dan langsung berlari menuju mobil penjual _ddeokbokki_ itu. Hahahaha~

Argh~ wanginya. "Bibi, aku pesan satu." Ucapku pada bibi penjual_ ddeokbokki_ sambil menyerahkan uangnya. Dan mataku seperti jelalatan ketika akhirnya _ddeokbokki_ itu sudah berada ditanganku, dan ketika menyantapnya.. wah~ sensasinya selalu aku sukai.

Sambil aku memakan _ddeokbokki _dan berjalan pulang, aku merangkai kata-kata di otakku yang akan menceritakan tentang ulang tahun YunJae, setelah sebelumnya _reader_-ku sangat heboh ketika aku mempublishkan berita mengenai natal dan tahun baru yang dilewati YunJae. Fufufufu~ _follower blog_ ku semakin banyak saja. Dan komennya membuatku semakin bersemangat lagi untuk mencari berita mengenai YunJae. Terkadang, pujian mereka padaku membuatku serasa terbang ke awan. Ini hebat! YunJae bisa membuatku terkenal di dunia maya. Hho~

Katika aku tiba di apartemen, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung saja aku nyalakan komputer, berselancar di dunia maya dan menemukan YunJae-ku itu selalu menyenangkan.

Beruntung Papa dan Momy belum sampai di apartemen. Kalau Momy melihatku karena tadi aku membantahnya, aku bisa dipaksa untuk meminum jus sayur yang berwarna hijau pekat itu. Yack! Lebih baik aku melihat YunJae _moment _dengan mata kepalaku sendiri daripada meminum jus yang selalu mencoba membunuhku itu. Tentu saja, semua_ Shipper_ juga akan sependapat denganku.

Dan sekarang saatnya aku berkumpul dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan para_ Shipper_ :)

~.~.~.~.~

Malam terlewati seperti rutinitas sebelumnya. Mengerjakan setumpuk PR yang terkadang membuatku ingin memakan buku-buku itu dan menelannya. Supaya ketika _songsaenim_ menanyakan dimana PR-ku, maka aku akan menjawabnya "Aku menelan bukuku." Hahaha~ aku yakin _songsaenim_ akan memandangku dengan tatapan horror. Hahahaha~ Ok, aku bercanda.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan berjalan menuju surgaku.. komputer beserta internet yang telah menungguku. Ah ya sebentar, sebelum itu aku minum susu cokelatku dulu! Momy selalu menyimpan coklat hangatku di meja di samping tempat tidur berbentuk mobil itu sebelum aku tidur. Momy sangat perhatian padaku.

"Ah enaaaaaaaaaak~~" eluh ku sambil mengelap sisa-sisa susu disekitar mulutku. Setelah selesai meminum susu coklat hangat, aku langsung duduk di depan komputer.

_Clik-clik.._ berhasil dan aku _Online,_ masuk ke YunJae-an di internet. Tehehehe~

Jaja~ O ya, _Shipper_ sangat berisik sekali mengenai_ Valentine_ YunJae sebulan yang lalu. Begitu ku lihat forum-forum YunJae, mereka sibuk membicarakan acara makan malam yang dilewati YunJae ketika mereka tertangkap basah oleh _Shipper_ saat Valentine. Ckckck~ terkadang _Shipper_ itu mengerikan. Info-nya bahkan beredar sangat cepat di internet. Bahkan ada bukti foto mereka, walaupun terlihat buram. Tapi, setelah kuperhatikan foto itu (walaupun sangat buram sekali -_-) aku yakin kalau itu memang mereka.

_**YJYJeje : "Kau tahu ketika aku melihat mereka tertawa di foto saat malam itu membuatku ingin pingsan! 0_0"**_

Komentar salah seorang dari ribuaaaan YunJae _Shipper_ di bawah postingan dan beberapa _fan account_ mengenai _dinner_ YunJae. YunJae itu.. benar-benar sangat menarik. Tidak heran jika banyak yang menyukai mereka. Termasuk aku :D

_**KyungWi: "Aku tahu! aku tahu! Ini mengasyikan! Kira-kira apakah mereka menghabiskan malam itu hanya dengan makan saja?"**_

_**There'sL: "Tidak mungkin!"**_

_**KyungWi: "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Mereka tidak mungkin hanya melakukan itu saja -3-"**_

Ada apa dengan KyungWi itu? Apa hobinya berkata 'aku tahu! Aku tahu!'? Haahh~ perempuan. Mereka sangat berisik seperti teman perempuanku di sekolah. Aku _scroll_ ke bawah _mouse-_ku dan masih asik membaca komen dari _Shipper._

_**DBSKgirl: "Mereka pasti pergi ke 'piippp', lalu 'piiiiiip' dan melakukan 'piiiip'. Haha pasti senang sekali ya kalau 'piiiiiiiip'. Aku ingin melihatnya :")"**_

Apa ini 'piip'? 'pippp'? dan 'piiipp'? -_- Pikirku sambil mengerutkan kening. Kadang (bukan kadang-kadang saja, bahkan selalu) aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Tanganku terlalu gatal kalau tak menulis sesuatu.

_**ChocoPie: "Yang ku tahu, Yunho hyung menjatuhkan wine ke bajunya Jaejoong hyung."**_

Tulisku. Dan tak lama kemudian, YunJae _Shipper_ lainnya berbondong-bondong bertanya dan menyapaku. Hehehe_ fans_ ku~

_**DuduFuki: "Haah? Kenapa dia menyiram Jae Jae ku?"**_

Tanya seseorang lagi, setelah mereka semakin ganas bertanya. Bahkan mereka lebih ganas dari singa lapar. Sangat menakutkan, tapi mereka juga begitu lucu ketika sangat antusias dengan YunJae. Masalahnya, aku juga seperti mereka.

_**Chocopie: "Yunho hyung sengaja, mungkin agar Jaejoong hyung langsung menerima sweater tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah kado Valentine untuk Jaejoong hyung." **_

Balasku bersemangat.

_**Glorious : "Ah.. Yunho ssi kenapa melakukan itu? -,-"**_

_**Chocopie: "Karena dia malu.."**_

_**DBSKgirl: "ah manisnya~ Yunho ah kenapa kau malu X""")"**_

_**JiYo:" Haaaaa mauuuuuu! -3- gimme your Yunho, Jaejoong shhi!"**_

_**KyungWi: "Aku tahu! aku tahu! Sudah kuduga! Karena esoknya, ada yang melihat Jaejoong mengenakan sweater itu. Ternyata dari Yunho! Ah YunJae manisnya!"**_

_**YjYje: "Ah iya betul! Aku mendengar kalau wine nya jatuh kebaju Jaejoong, aku mendengarnya karena teman ku bekerja disana!"**_

Benarkan apa kata ku? Sepertinya aku cocok menjadi detektif nanti.

_Dinner_ di sebuah _restaurant,_ tidak akan jauh dari sebuah _wine. Candlelite dinner_. Suasana romantis yang terkadang membuat kita merasa malu (walaupun aku belum pernah merasakannya, tapi.. aku lihat Momy dan Papa selalu seperti itu) dan _sweater_ baru yang dikenakan Jaejoong esok harinya. Nah~ aku rasa dari secuil analisis itu, kita bisa membuat sebuah kesimpulan. Aku jenius!

_**Chocopie: "Ngomong-ngomong~ hari ini White day, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Maksudku, YunJae akan melakukan apa?"**_

Tanyaku sambil mulai mengklik _'New Tab'_ untuk memulai sesuatu. Ini akan sangat menarik.

_**Kerochuu: "Hm? Apa?"**_

_**YuranEizu: "Aku rasa …. Ahh :"") aku malu membayangkan nya."**_

Kenapa harus malu? Semakin aneh saja. Aku semakin tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan-perempuan itu –yang terkadang membuatku penasaran juga. Tapi, ketika aku tanyakan pada mereka tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka selalu mengelak dan mengatakan aku masih kecil. Apa salahnya kalau aku masih kecil? Toh, kalian menyukaiku karena info YunJae dariku yang sangat _up to date _dan terpercaya = 3=

Ini tidak adil! Ah~ tapi tidak apa-apa. Berbagi kebahagiaan tentang YunJae cukup membuatku melupakan itu.

_**Chocopie: "Haha kalian mau tahu prediksi ku? Datang ke blog-ku dan akan ku beritahu disana!"**_

_Chocopie has sign out._

Setelah aku keluar dari forum itu. Sekarang giliranku untuk menuliskan analisis dan prediksiku tentang apa yang akan dilakukan YunJae di malam _White Day_ nanti. Akupun membuka_ blog_-ku.

'**Tik-tik-tik-tik'**

Suara _keyboard_ begitu terdengar karena kutekan-tekan dengan sangat bersemangat ketika aku menceritakan tentang pendapat dan analisisku, mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di _White Day _malam ini. Tentang kemungkinan mereka yang tertangkap basah sedang berduaan. Haah~ ini mengasyikan!

"Moon Hee yah~! _Come down~ dinner is ready!"_

Suara nyaring itu terdengar sampai ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Argh! Momy~! Nafsuku untuk mengetik sedikit goyah karena teriakannya. Untuk sesaat tanganku serasa tak mau berhenti, jadi terus saja ku ketik lagi beberapa kalimat.

"Moon Hee!" teriak Momy lagi.

Ah sudahlah segini saja dulu, aku takut Momy akan marah _"Yes Momy! Coming!"_ teriakku.

"_**Aku rasa, aku akan memberikan hadiah White Day untuk kalian~~"**_

_Terbitkan entri._

**Click.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hm?" Tanya Momy padaku ketika aku sudah duduk di kursi di ruang makan. Tangannya sibuk mengambil beberapa makanan lagi didapur. Aku hanya tersenyum-tersenyum saja. Kulihat Papa sedang memandangiku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku padanya _"Waeeeeee?" _Tanyaku dengan nada panjang padanya. Papa hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Moon Hee yah, jadwal Intermilan vs Milan akan bertanding malam ini, kau mau begadang bersama Papa?" Tanya Papa sambil mengelap sumpit dan memberikannya padaku. Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa lebar. Belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu pada Papa, Momy datang dengan sepanci sup dan meletakannya di atas meja sambil mengomel.

"Tidak. Aww panas!" Teriaknya ketika tak sengaja wajah cantiknya terkena uap setelah dia membuka tutup sup panci nya, " –yah, jangan biasakan Moon Hee begadang." Lanjut Momy sambil menatap Papa dengan tatapan tajamnya. Papa hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian mengambil sepotong bulgogi dengan sumpitnya. Belum sempat Papa memasukan sepotong daging itu ke dalam mulutnya, Momy memukul tangan Papa dan menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan makanan untukku. Papa menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil semangkuk nasi untukku.

"Moon Hee yah~ dengarkan aku, tidak boleh begadang. _Arachi?_ Nah ayo makan, _honey,_ hm?" Perintahnya sambil menatapku, lalu tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mulai makan.

Namun ketika aku melirik Papa, dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan mulutnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu _'Aku akan membangunkan mu, tenang saja.' _bisiknya tanpa suara. Kemudian Papa kembali menatap Momy.

"Yah, _honey_-mu bukan hanya Moon Hee saja~ lihat disini ada aku!" Teriak Papa setelah Momy mengendus bau konspirasi dibelakang punggungnya dengan melihat mataku yang selalu terpaku kearah Papa. Momy hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menahan senyum. Momy selalu terlihat malu kalau Papa mulai bertingkah.

"_Annoying.."_ Ucap Momy sambil mengangkat kedua bahu dan mulai menguyah makanannya. Tapi sebelum itu, Papa menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya ke bahu Momy, seperti kucing yang minta dielus. Namun ketika Momy terlihat akan marah, Papa berhenti. Kelakuan mereka selalu mengingatkanku dengan YunJae -_-

"Ah ya Momy, kau akan memberikan Papa apa sebagai balasan _Valentine_ waktu itu?" celetuku tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka berhenti mengunyah, bahkan wajah Papa mulai memerah dan langsung menegak air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Moon Hee yah? _Ne..ne.._ Lanjutkan makan mu.." Ucap Momy sambil membawa rumput laut dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Namun aku belum menyerah.

"Momy~~ bisakah kau berikan popo pada Papa_?"_ Tanya ku lagi. Momy melihat ku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Papa hanya berdehem pelan seperti salah tingkah.

"Moon Hee yah~" lirih Momy memelas. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Kenapa memangnya? Papa terlihat biasa saja. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Momy masih bergeming ditempatnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap agar aku menghentikannya. Momy mulai bersikap seolah dia tidak mendengarkanku. Momy mulai mengajak Papa berbicara. Momy menghiraukanku dan mengalihkan topik!

"Aku tidak mau makan!" lanjutku sambil menyimpan sendok dan sumpitku. Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Keduanya berhenti berbicara. Aku tahu, biasanya cara seperti ini ampuh. Suasana hening tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti ruang makan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Papa mulai merayuku. "Moon Hee yah~ kau tahu Hwan Jiyeon –pacar mu itu tak suka pacar yang kerempeng. Jadi ayo makan lagi, ok?"

Aku bergeming dan menggelengkan kepalaku. _Sok cool,_ padahal aku sedikit ketakutan. Benarkah Jiyeon tak suka kalau aku kurus? Apa aku akan putus dengannya? Tidaaaaak.

"_Pleaese.."_ pintaku dengan tatapan yang paling tak bisa mereka hindari. Kumohon.. kalian berciuman, agar aku bisa makan lagi. Dan aku tak akan diputuskan oleh Jiyeon. Doaku dalam hati. Semoga Momy dan Papa mengabulkan apa yang kuminta.

"Aish~ kau ini, dari mana kau tahu hal itu Moon Hee yah?" Tanya Momy yang mulai menyerah dan meminum segalas air putih diiringi suara tawa renyah Papa selama Momy minum.

"Yah~ anak jaman sekarang sungguh sangat canggih, kau tahu?" ucap Papa sambil mengelap sudut bibir Momy sehabis minum. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Mata Momy seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Papa, dan sorot matanya berubah ketika menatap mata coklat Papa. Aku menyeringai. Aku tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi.

Momy menyerah dan tak berbicara lagi dia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Papa, meski pada awalnya Momy mengancam Papa untuk berhenti tertawa, karena Papa terus saja tertawa. Dan Papa mendengarkan ancaman Momy, karena ia tak mau melewatkan bonusnya.

Perlahan, bibir Momy mulai mendekat kearah pipi Papa. Tanganku mulai berkeringat ketika mengambil ponsel di saku piyamaku dan mulai mengarahkan kamera ponsel kearah mereka tanpa sepengatuhan Momy dan Papa. Ketika semakin dekat, dengan cepat Papa memalingkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka berciuman. _His trick~omg~!_

Ah! Kejadian tidak terduga!

_Thanks Papa! I love you!_

**CTREK~**

Mata Momy terbelalak kaget ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Papa. Papa hanya nyengir lebar sambil mencium pelan bibir Momy lagi. Momy menolehkan kepalanya menatapku. Matanya yang besar terlihat semakin besar ketika Momy menatapku dengan tatapan horror saat aku terpaku menatap mereka. Sekali tangkap, ikan yang kudapat sangat besar! Aku tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari menuju kamar di lantai dua dan mengunci pintunya.

Hah~ aku tahu Momy ikut mengejarku ke kamar. Maka dari itu aku segera menguploadnya _ke blog._ Ayo~ Ayo cepatlah! Cepatlah!

**TOK ! TOK! TOK !**

"Moon Hee yah, kenapa kau kunci pintunya? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? _Honey, just open the door!"_ panggil Momy sambil menggedor-gedor pintuku dan mulai terdengar suara kunci dari pintu sana. Aku lupa kalau Momy punya kunci kamarku juga! Aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitku. Ish~ terasa dingin. Ayoo~~ cepatlah!

**Brak!**

Aku melihat Momy masuk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit khawatir. Apa dia mengira aku akan _shock_ setelah melihat mereka berciuman?

"_**This's present for you~ Happy White Day :D**_

_***picture***_

_**Sincerely, YunJae's son."**_

_Terbitkan entri._

_**Click.**_

Dengan begitu, foto YunJae berhasil aku upload ke blog-ku.

Jae Momy diam diambang pintu, dan bertanya mengapa pintu kamar aku kunci. Namun aku bergeming dan diam, hanya tertawa pelan dan menikmati ekspresi aneh diwajahya.

"Momy yah~~ " Ucapku manja padanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya, supaya dia datang kepadaku.

Jae momy hanya menghela nafasnya dan tertawa pelan_. "I am not your Momy. I am Appa. Look! A-ppa.."_ Katanya sambil meraba-raba dadanya, meyakinkan bahwa dia seorang lelaki. _" –you have two appa, arraseo?"_ Lanjutnya. Namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"_Aniya! you're my Momy.."_ Ucapku ketika dia sudah berada dihadapanku. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus pipiku dan menyuruhku untuk kembali kebawah dan melanjutkan makanku.

Ketika tangannya mulai menarikku, dengan sedikit tarikan aku buat Jae Momy menunduk dan aku langsung mencium bibirnya yang membuat wajahnya terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibaku. Namun setelahnya, dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mencium kedua pipiku.

"_Saranghae Jae Momy~~ "_

_~.~.~.~.~_

Sehabis makan malam yang terasa panjang dan mengasyikan itu, aku kembali ke kamar menuju surgaku –si cantik, pacar keduaku setelah Jiyeon. Komputerku.

_**Click-clik**_

Kubuka postingan terakhirku satu jam yang lalu, mataku terbelalak kaget. Komentarnya sangat banyaak~ aaah~ membuat blog-ku jadi _over_ kapasitas karena komen yang datang lebih dari lima ribu! Aku tertawa melihat betapa hebohnya mereka. Bahkan aku melihat banyak sekali komen yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat _online._ Sepertinya, untuk beberapa hari ini aku akan menghilang. Membuat mereka semakin heboh karena penasaran, sepertinya menyenangkan. Hehehe~

Banyak juga komentar yang mengatakan tidak heran jika aku tahu banyak tentang YunJae, bahkan beritaku lebih _up to date_ dan terpercaya dibandingkan berita-berita dari mereka. Berita dan analisisku juga tidak pernah salah dan meleset. Tentu saja.. karena YunJae adalah Papa dan Momy-ku. Dan sekarang, dunia _shipper_ terguncang hanya karena YunJae dan seorang anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun.

Ya.. karena aku ;)

—– FIN —–

P.S:

Uhm.. hello? Annyeong? Konnichiwa? hisashiburi, o genki desuka? :) *smile innocently* well, i knew ALL of you want to kill me so so so so badly, I knew that, because I'm being this jerk. Tp aku punya segudang alasannya why I'm being like this :') klo di tulis jg ntar curhatan aku ngalahin panjangnya ff ini~ so singkat cerita, things happened. Smua PM kalian yg nanyain "kapan apdet?" well... I cant make it sure when, but I WILL. Jadi intinya, aku gtw kapan apdet.. rencana awal tahun 2015.. jd, klo emg msh pd mau nungguin, please give me some more time. But if you wont wait anylonger, its ok, I wont force you to do so~ but still, I WILL update all of them. Cuma masalah waktu aja yg gtw kapan. It's not like I WON'T update ASAP, but I CAN'T. The feeling is already gone that I dont even know when, how, why..jd rasanya percuma aku lanjutin, karna aku sendiri gtw apa yg aku tulis. The feeling is just not right. It's my hard time. I tried, but I failed. I tried, but I failed. Even I got distracted really easy. And what make it worse, I already have a job. Well, so my spare time is not as many as before.

Aku ga minta kalian untuk menunggu, tp aku cma mau ngasih tau satu hal: I'm still here.

Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf dan mengungkapkan apa yg ada di kepala aku selama ini, aku post ff lawas aku yg kolab ama salah satu author Yunjae jg Glorious Fry aka echa~ my kouhai~ :3

Buat yg masih berkenan mau nungguin ff SHINE, mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya dan terimakasih. *but I'm only human~~~~* *nyanyi* xD #plak if I've to tell you, the progress is already 78%, but I still cant make it 100% ASAP.

Doumo, arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m


End file.
